Los Días Sin Días
by h0t-s3x-2-d0LL4
Summary: New chapter! Ron and Kim have to capture a serial killer. KR, please R
1. And So It Begins

I do not own the characters from the Kim Possible show. People you do not recognize are of my own creation. I will warn you... this will eventually be KR. Also, the song "Los Días Sin Días" was written by Estradashphere... don't worry, it isn't a songfic. I will mention other bands in this too and their songs, but I will say here that I did not make them up. Suing me for what is written in this is, in my opinion, the most redundant and idiotic thing, as there are thousands of fanfics on the internet, and I am not making a profit off of this.  
  
Constructive criticism is allowed. Ya know, about grammar, spelling, et cetera et cetera. But none of that whole narrow minded reviews about how I should write my story based on what YOU like. Please. How troglodytic.  
  
And nice reviews are allowed too. :D  
  
I'm not sure if the html things will work on this, to make some words bold and whatever. If they don't, I apologise. And if somebody would be so kind as to tell me how to do it on this site, I would be so grateful.  
  
Also... I don't know if there really is a Mansford Colorado. I was trying to make up a name to be the setting of this fic. (Not a very creative name, I know, but bear with me.) If there is and you know it, please tell me in a review so I can change it. :]  
  
// uLos Días Sin Días/u //   
  
By Miss Buddahful  
  
Ron looked at Kim, an eyebrow raised, with the look on his face of someone who was trying to suppress their laughter in a serious situation. His brown eyes held worry, yet a little bit of amusement at the same time. "Need a hand, KP?"  
  
Kim glared at Ron, securing her grip on her many books, papers, and cheerleading bag. The tower of books went about half a foot over her. She blew a piece of copper hair away from her face, and replied, "I have everything under control. I don't need any help."  
  
They were both wearing clothes fit for chilly weather. It stopped snowing in Middleton a couple of days ago, but it was still quite cold. Kim was wearing, with her outfit, a long, suede jacket with a faux fur interior from Club Banana, which Ron had given her for Christmas/Hanukkah. Ron had a simple navy sweatshirt from Smarty Mart over his clothes. He also had a pair of headphones hanging around his neck, and they could both hear the faint music of some band Kim had never heard of, barely distinguishable from the noise in the hallway.  
  
She tilted her head to ascertain her direction, then made her way to her locker cautiously, somehow managing to look graceful. Shifting her books to the crook of her right arm, she reached out her left hand to open her locker, turning sideways to better see the lock. But as she turned, some books from the top of her stack toppled. Ron quickly caught them before they crashed to the ground, hearing a quiet curse from Kim. She then mumbled a thank you when she saw Ron with two of the books in hand, and returned her gaze to the lock.  
  
Even though she may have been a Possible, she wasn't really ambidextrous. She fumbled with the lock and let out an angry sigh when her locker didn't open, and glared at the evil contraption when it didn't open a second time, suppressing a cry of frustration. She was about to shift her books again and try out her right arm, but Ron laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle it, Kim." He gently ushered her away from the locker, then went back to open it. "What's your combo, KP?"  
  
"iRon/I, I'm fine! Will you just let me do this? We have to get to Latin class! Now move, so I can get my stuff." She pushed him away and attempted to open her locker again.  
  
Ron let out a chuckle, leaning back on the lockers with his right arm behind his head, the other cradling her Bio and Geometry books. "Maybe it would help if you were trying to open the right locker."  
  
She looked confused for a split second, but then she looked up to the tag at the top of the locker. 113. Her real locker was 115. Kim shot him yet another glare, but he just responded with a cheery smile. "I'm supposed to help you! Let me remind you that I am officially recognized as your sidekick."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, finally submitting. "Ugh! Fine. 23-3-21."  
  
Ron laughed again, a triumphant one, pleased that Kim wasn't spazzing out anymore. He turned the lock to the combination and swung the door open. He then grabbed the top half of the column of papers and books from her and shoved it into her locker, somehow fitting it next to the large monitor, along with the books he caught. Kim then took the bottom half and forced it in. She opened her book bag and grabbed even more books from the locker, administering them to the bag. Ron rolled his eyes at Kim, saying, "Don't you think you have a bit too much to do?"  
  
"iCarpe diem,1/I" Kim huffed.  
  
Ron snorted. "iNon omnia possumus omnes.2/I" he retorted. And once again he won, because Kim had no idea what he said. "Kim, we've been reading Virgil in class all week... are you sure you're okay?"  
  
She looked down at her feet as they began walking to Latin. "Well, my schedule is a little tight again...," She admitted. "We have had so much work lately, I still have to help design for the gym for next Saturday's dance, have the new routine down perfectly, iand/I I save the world every other day. But I've dealt with a schedule like this, and I was fine before! It's no big."  
  
"Last time, you were wearing shoes that let you move at hyper-speed." Kim sighed, and rushed ahead of him. Ron caught up with her and cut her off, stopping her a couple of yards away from the Latin classroom. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from escaping to the classroom, and so they stood there as students rushed past them, Kim still looking to the ground and Ron still trying to see her face.  
  
Finally the bell rang, and in a minute, the halls were empty. Ron could hear the noises in the classroom, his teacher saying, "iSalvete, discibuli,/i" and the students' combined reply, "iSalve, magistra./i3"  
  
Kim finally looked up, still ignoring his gaze as she looked over his shoulder to the adjacent classroom, and groaned, "Ron, now we're late for class."  
  
"I'm not letting you go any further until you've admitted you're stressed, Kimmie."  
  
Kim stared up at him, and locked her eyes with his, her emerald eyes glaring. "What, you don't think I can do what I have to do?"  
  
"I'm not saying that. But that doesn't mean you have to do ieverything./i"  
  
Kim mumbled something, adverting his stare once again. "Can we just go ahead to class?"  
  
Ron sighed disappointedly, dropping his hands to his sides. But as he was walking to the door, the familiar chiming of the Kimmunicator halted him. Kim growled and pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "iWhat,/I Wade?"  
  
Wade jumped back in his rolling chair, a smirk on his face. "Good morning to you too! Aren't you just in an unnaturally chipper mood today?"  
  
"Can it. What do you want?"  
  
Wade rolled his eyes in the miniature screen. He shot Kim a look, saying, "It's not what iI/I want, obviously. You should learn not to kill the messenger. There's a hit on your site... kind of different from the others."  
  
Ron popped up above Kim's shoulder, looking at Wade. "What's so different? Villains attempting world domination, thefts of government property..."  
  
"A serial killer. And rapist."  
  
His eyes widening, Ron gulped dry air. "Er, yes. That iis/I a tad bit not in our league..."  
  
Kim 'humph-ed' in displeasure and nudged Ron away from her back. "Since when do we do murder investigations? Why can't the police solve this?"  
  
"According to their post, nobody can catch him. The police has not told the public about this, because he is... too good at what he does. You might as well take the job, since you can do anything."  
  
Kim smacked her forehead. "Fine, fine... Good thing we have a Teacher Work Day on Monday, we will have a three day weekend starting tomorrow. So where is it?"  
  
"It has been happening in a small city called Mansford. It's in Colorado. It has a popular ski resort which is used in these snowy months. Need a ride?"  
  
"But of course. Thanks Wade... sorry for being a bitch earlier."  
  
"No prob. And Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Wade arched an eyebrow. "They have specially requested that you come with Mr. Ron Stoppable."  
  
Ron smiled. "Finally. It's about time I get appreciated for my hard work!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, adding a final goodbye to Wade and switching off the Kimmunicator.  
  
The helicopter hovered a foot above the parking lot of the school. In the windows of the school, there were gaping faces staring. The students pointed at it as it blew air to the surrounding trees, causing the remaining few brown leaves of Winter to fly madly around. Kim and Ron ran out of the school, heading to the helicopter, backpacks on. Ron, who was now about six inches taller than Kim, hoisted her into the space behind the cockpit, and then grabbed onto her outstretched hand as she helped him jump up. As soon as he got in, the helicopter sped upwards into the air. The sudden movement caught Ron off balance, and he almost stumbled out of the side. Fortunately, Kim caught his long navy sleeve and pulled him back up. A few seconds after, the side door slid shut. They were off, heading towards the Rockies.  
  
Ron gasped and sat down on the bench at the back, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "That was iway/I to close for comfort. Thanks, KP," he said as he set his backpack on the floor.  
  
"No big," she answered with a warm smile, which Ron couldn't help but think looked strained. She also set her bag on the floor, but looked up when she remembered something."Hey... where is Rufus? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"My faithful compadre is sick. He's staying at home now."  
  
Kim frowned. "Aw, poor Rufus. I'm going up to the cockpit for a second, be right back."  
  
"Right." Kim leaned forward to talk with the other two people in the helicopter, so Ron stared outside of a window, watching as the ground seemed to move below him. He couldn't help but worry about Kim. iShe has been acting so stressed lately! How will she survive our sophomore year at school with all this shit bothering her? And why won't she just be honest with me?/I  
  
Ron was distressed. Kim was usually honest with him, and it just hurt him that she couldn't admit a silly thing about stress. It especially made him discontent because he cared for her. Possibly, though he wasn't sure, more than you were supposed to care for you're best friend. She was the only person he really trusted, she was beautiful, talented, and was the one being who would tolerate him. iBesides Rufus, anyways, but he isn't here. And he isn't human./I Ron grabbed the headphones and put them on, trying to force away the drone of the helicopter and his thoughts. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to Jimi Hendrix.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim was chit chatting with the pilot an co-pilot. Surprisingly, she didn't know them like she usually did. They had come all the way from Colorado to pick them up. The co-pilot to her right was a woman, with a tan and tons of black braids in her hair, but she couldn't see her eyes. They were shielded from the glare of the sun with a pair sunglasses, same with the man. The pilot had light brown hair and was a bit pale. He introduced himself as Brad, and the co-pilot as Sarah. They told her that they were a part of the police department for Mansford, but they wouldn't tell her about the case. "Wait til we get there," Sarah said.  
  
So Kim stood up straight and turned back to her and Ron's part of the helicopter. Kim strode over to the bench and sat down on Ron's left. The bench was small, so her side touched his. Ron's eyes opened and he sat up, moving over a bit to give her more room. He took off his headphones and put them back around his neck.  
  
Ron asked, "So, they tell you anything about the case?" his vice was raised a little because of the humming from the aircraft.  
  
Kim shook her head. "They want us to wait til we get there. It will be a couple of hours."  
  
Ron nodded in reply. Kim yawned and rested her head on his shoulder, taking a quick nap. She had been a victim of a tiring day. Ron blushed slightly and lay his head on top of hers, also closing his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating rapidly.  
  
They missed the smirk from Brad.  
  
//////  
  
1 'iCarpe diem./i' is Latin for 'seize the day.'  
  
2 'iNon omnia possumus omnes/i.' A quote from Virgil. Latin for 'We cannot do everything.'  
  
3 'iSalvete... magistra/i' Latin for 'Hello, students.' 'Hello, teacher.'  
  
iSi hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes./i Tee hee hee. Sorry... o-o;  
  
So yes, that is the end of ze first chapter. I know the helicopter thing isn't that original, but hey... who really cares? :D Well now. Yes. A MURDERER!! How scandalous. He's really cer-ayzay too, just you wait. And why was Brad all smirkilicious? And no, it isn't because he's a pedophile and he was checking out Ron. You weirdo.  
  
So.. Zer shall be drama! Romance! Suspense! Scary shit! And K/R! Be still, my beating heart.  
  
It might take me a couple of days to update again, but I will eventually. I will be quicker if I get lots of good reviews. *wink wink nudge nudge.* 


	2. Details

Thanks for reviewing, all you nice nice people! I will not spoil my plans for the fic, of course... but I will let you know, chris-warren876, that I am not French. I'm just very weird. But if me being French makes this story even more interesting, then sure! I'm French. HOHOHO... Je suis FRANÇAIS!!!! *Throws croissants at old ladies* Gimme reviews! Reviews, I say! HOHOHO!  
  
...I'm actually from Florida. Go figure. :D  
  
And thank you to Geor-sama for telling me how to format the stuff. But I don't have that program... sad. :( I am going to put thoughts like this from now on: '....'  
  
Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually wrote most of this last weekend, but then I had about a trillion tests in school and all that other dandy stuff. I know, no excuse. -_-;  
  
Blah Blah Blah, the Kim Possible characters are property of Disney, I will kill you and eat your toes if you use my characters without my permission, et cetera and all of that other yummy stuff. Actually... don't really care if you use my original characters for some odd reason... :X I just wanted to say that. o_o;  
  
All that disclaimer stuff is in the first chappie anyways, so... well, who really gives a shit? ...*cough*  
  
// Chapter II //  
  
Kim awoke, still in the noisy helicopter. In any other place, she would have stayed awake with all the racket of the aircraft, and remained cranky for the rest of the day. But, for one reason or another, she fell asleep automatically when her head hit Ron's shoulder. She blushed, just remembering what position she was in with him. 'Great,' Kim thought, 'they probably think we are a bunch of horny teenagers who won't concentrate on the job. How superb.'  
  
But she couldn't move, in fear of waking him, because his head was atop of hers. Kim could tell he was asleep, for she heard a very faint snoring coming from him. She smiled, in spite of herself, and snuggled a bit closer to him. She didn't really understand why, but she didn't want to leave the spot, and she didn't even mind when his head nuzzled hers a bit. Her arm was wrapped around his, and she caressed her thumb on the base of his. He was warm, and it felt nice to be there...  
  
'Good Lord! I AM a horny teenager!"  
  
She shifted her eyes and viewed her surroundings, trying to get her mind off Ron. In the window, she could see the sun barely above the horizon, the sky still blue, but a inkling of orange now teasing the air. She reminded herself that she would have to snag Ron's cell phone and call her parents... They would be gone for three more days.  
  
"Oye!" Kim, startled, jumped when Brad called to them. She hit Ron's head unintentionally when she had jumped. He groaned and rubbed his sore cheek, nodding grumpily as Kim mumbled an apology for her inadvertable action. They froze for a moment, acknowledging that their sides touched and that their arms were entwined. They blushed simultaneously and scooted away from each other. Kim looked back up, and was ashamed to see Sarah looking at them with a "knowing look" on her face. How embarrassing. She could tell Ron thought the situation was awkward too, for he tapped his foot on the metal floor of the helicopter and mumbled, almost incoherently,"So... How much longer?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you two; We will be there in about five minutes," Brad shouted to them.  
  
"We are going to stop first at the station, so we can go over the case with you. Since it is nearing nightfall, we will take you to your hotel afterwards," Sarah said, a nasty little grin on her face. Kim thought she had liked the woman, but now she was annoying her because of Ron. Just like her mom.  
  
'Well... this trip seems like it will be fun,' Kim sarcastically noted to herself.  
  
////  
  
"There have been five murders in the last ten years: All of them couples who were 'taking a stroll' in the woods. There's been reports of strange activity in the area around there for a very long time," Brad told the two teens, emphasizing on the word very. He took a sip of his coffee, then continued with his story. "The locals have actually called the woods haunted!" he scoffed. "Nobody goes in there anymore."  
  
Kim arched an eyebrow. "When did the last murder occur?"  
  
"Wednesday. We decided to get some outside help... fucked up stuff has been happening there for, well, centuries. Hell, you could ask any old lady and she'd tell you about how her grandparents were also scared shitless of that place." He coughed. "Er, pardon the French."  
  
Ron sighed. "We don't care. Now, you said there were five murders... that means there is a survivor?"  
  
Kim looked at Ron, surprised. That went way over her head, for some reason. Kim mentally berated herself, 'You need to stay on the ball!'  
  
Brad nodded in reply to Ron's intelligence. He looked down at his feet, an ran a hand through his brown hair. Kim could tell that his hazel eyes held sorrow. "Yeah. There is."  
  
Sarah walked over to them, sitting next to Brad on the paper cluttered desk. "The last murder... the two people were around the same age as you. Are you sophomores or juniors?"  
  
"Sophomores."  
  
"These two were juniors. So anyways, they were in the woods. The parents of the boy told us they went in there because his dog ran in there. He lived right next to that place. They actually warned them to not go in there..." She shook her head. "They should have listened."  
  
"The boy's father went in there when they didn't return after a couple of hours," Brad added. "He brought a shotgun with him, but it didn't matter anyways. He found his son... he was barely recognizable, half of his face was gone, and his friend was lying there... she was unconscious, and obviously... violated, yet still alive."  
  
Kim kept her appearance cool, but on the inside she wanted to explode with anger. "Is there any evidence?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Brad pounded on the desk in anger and frustration. "No prints, DNA, nothing! As it is in all of the murders that have happened. There are only bodies. Gio's body." He shook his head. "I'm sure you don't want to see it."  
  
Kim was about to shout that she would, offended by the comment, even if it was true. Thankfully, Ron cut her off, as if he could read her mind. He gave her a blank look, a 'don't-act-stupid-to-quench-your-ego' look. He turned his attention back to Brad and said, "We'll take your word for it, but perhaps we can see the autopsy report?"  
  
Brad nodded and handed him the papers. Ron briefly skimmed through it, but stopped a bit longer on the drawing of the corpse. Even the drawing was enough to make him want to vomit. 'Giovanni Ucello. He was just almost a year older than myself...' But he tried to keep his cool, like Kim. This wasn't the place to joke around and act immature.  
  
Kim tried to reach for the papers, but he shook his head. "We will look at them later. Can we speak to the girl he was with?"  
  
Sarah sighed, "Stoppable, the girl was brutally raped, had a knife carved into her... really, she barely said a word to us. Don't expect to get anything out of her."  
  
Kim asked, "How do you know all the murders are linked together if there is never any evidence?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Miss Possible, we are not stupid. They all are in those woods, the same thing happens to the couple, almost everything is exact. The only exception is that its different people," she spat. "We keep certain details from the public, so there are no mimics. Besides, this isn't New York! Never are there serial killers, until now." Brad sighed at the last part of Sarah's sentence.  
  
Kim gulped, "Details?"  
  
"He carves the word 'Mine' somewhere on each female body."  
  
Ron angrily clenched his fists. Sarah and Brad didn't notice, but Kim did."Can we go talk to her?" He pleaded.  
  
Brad sipped his coffee and shrugged. "Go right on ahead. There is a student-memorial service for Gio tonight at the high school, starting in about an hour. She will most likely be there. Her name is Michelle Davis."  
  
Sarah looked at the ground, discovering a new fascination for tile.  
  
Ron sat up, and stormed out of the room without another word. Kim followed behind, waving slightly at the two of them before catching up with him.  
  
Sarah warily looked at Brad. "Do you think it's a good idea to use these kids?"  
  
"Hell, at least they know kung-fu."  
  
////  
  
Kim and Ron walked together through the snowy landscape, heading towards the highschool. She looked at him, a hint of worry in her viridian eyes. Ron seemed so determined to catch this guy. He was completely silent, not ever stopping his grueling pace to the school. Kim shook her head to herself and looked to the left of the road. About a hundred yards away was the line of the forest, the trees grey and bare. Would she still have had the queasy feeling inside if she didn't hear about the murders?  
  
"Ron, do you think this is such a good idea?"  
  
"Why shouldn't we talk to her? She is the only witness, after all. You want to catch this guy, don't you?" Ron finally looked at her. His eyes held so much firmness, much more than she was used to with her usually blithe friend.  
  
Kim sighed with a nod. She actually meant about being there in the first place, not talking with the girl. Murders were completely different from idiots with laser guns, trying to take over the world. You have solve a mystery... deal with death... Kim shivered to herself, partly from the cold, but mostly from the grisliness of the ordeal. But her face flushed when Ron handed her his sweatshirt.  
  
"Ron, you only have a shirt under this! I can't take it."  
  
"Long sleeved. And an undershirt. I don't really care anyways, the cold doesn't bother me much. Besides, we're almost at the highschool." Kim could tell he was also blushing faintly, though it was a bit hard to tell in the dark. 'Why am I acting like I have a crush on him?' she thought to herself, then quickly pushed the thought away before she dwelled upon it and answered it for herself.  
  
Kim knew he wouldn't let her not have the sweatshirt, so she grabbed it and pulled it over herself. The sweatshirt smelled like detergent with a slight twist of Mexican food, perfectly Ron. Kim scolded herself once again for thinking of her best friend like that. 'What has gotten into me lately?'  
  
Kim didn't know why, but she had been noticing all of the good things of Ron in a new light. She would never have denied that he was charming in his wacky attitude, but never before, until these recent months, had she really noticed his nice smile, his sloppy yet Ron-like blonde hair, his warm brown eyes...  
  
He was so different from the average guy, and while she had usually thought of that as a blessing, it never before made her heart beat quicker at the sight of him.  
  
Kim snapped out of her thoughts, and her face flushed even more (if that was possible,) when she saw Ron staring at her. She had stopped on the road after putting his sweatshirt on. 'Good Lord, I am acting like such a blockhead!'  
  
She mumbled a thank you, finally, and kept on walking ahead. Ron looked at her quizzically, then decided to follow. He was freezing, after all.  
  
////  
  
Kim and Ron entered the gym, warming up as soon as they stepped onto the hard wooden floor. There were many people on the green bleachers, girls crying, being comforted by their boyfriends, young men talking gravely amongst themselves, parents looking wearily at the center of the gym, where a group of students were working on a projector atop the painting of the schools mascot, and a handful of people staring at Ron and Kim enigmatically, since they didn't recognize them as members of the highschool or neighborhood.  
  
Ron and Kim politely sat themselves at the bottom bleacher closest to them, looking around at the crowd. Kim was surprised at all of the people crying. "Did all of these people know him?" she whispered to Ron.  
  
He looked round quickly and whispered back, "Maybe. Or they might be shocked by how he died." Ron scanned the audience. "Look at the center of the bottom row on the other side of the gym. Are those his parents and Michelle?"  
  
Kim looked over. There was a middle aged couple, the woman looking pale and sorrowful, the man equally depressed, an arm over her shoulders. To the right of them was a girl with long, curly brown hair, looking dazed. But what really told her that it was Michelle Davis was the fact her right arm was in a cast and that she had a bandage over her right eye.  
  
The lights dimmed and the crowd fell silent before Kim could continue her examination. She looked at the wall on the other side of the gym, where images were being flashed. A man, who seemed to be the principal, talked of the late Giovanni Ucello.  
  
"Gio was well loved by everybody at the school. He was very funny, and truly kind to everybody around him..." Kim gulped, taking her focus away from the speech about Giovanni to the pictures on the wall. An image of a black haired young boy with wide, happy eyes, standing between two people, obviously his parents, in front of a Christmas tree. Ron was right, it was the same people he pointed to before, all though they were much happier in the images.  
  
The next showed the same boy, even younger this time, sitting with a brown haired little girl in a red party dress. He had a cone hat on his head, and they shared a piece of cake, white frosting covering their grins.  
  
This was followed by picture of an older version of him, around 13, with a shiny new saxophone in his hands. Next to him was the same girl who was sitting with the parents, a violin in hers. It was obviously a school picture for the band. More pictures followed, and Kim felt more and more empty and out of place. She barely knew the guy, but she still felt attached to him, somehow. She looked over at Ron, who was also staring at the wall. She grabbed his hand and focused again on the presentation. It was kind of hard with Ron caressing her hand a bit to comfort her.  
  
The slide show ended with a picture of Gio, a recent picture, since he looked to be around Kim and Ron's age in it. He had his arm around the same girl who was in many of the pictures, Michelle, sticking out his tongue at the camera as Michelle had laughed.  
  
Kim's muscles tensed. There was a picture of her and Ron just like that one on the night stand next to her bed.  
  
She felt like she was going to cry, all though she thought she had no reason to.  
  
/////  
  
Eh, want to write mooore @_@; But I do have to update... -sigh-  
  
Review, please :3 


End file.
